Niko Bellic
Niko Bellic is the main protagonist of Grand Theft Auto IV and a supporting character in The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. He is also mentioned by Lester Crest and Patrick McReary in Grand Theft Auto V. The player can choose Niko Bellic as their parent model in Grand Theft Auto Online. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, Bellic is a professional wrestler currently signed to Universal Character Association in its developmental territory, Animated Universe Wrestling, Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling, and Apex Caliber Wrestling in its developmental branch, APEX Underground. Background * Series: Grand Theft Auto * Species: Human * Age: 30 * Height: 5’10” (178 cm) * Weight: 230 lbs. (104 kg.) * Companies: (Currently) UCA (AUW), XCW, ACW (AU) * Debut: 2008 * Status: Active * Billed from: Liberty City * Allies: Little Jacob, Packie McReary, Brucie Kibbutz (manager), Carl “C.J.” Johnson, Claude Speed, Tommy Vercetti, most GTA protagonists * Rivals: TBD * Twitter: @GTAAlbania Professional wrestling career Universal Character Association Animated Universe Wrestling Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling Tag Team Championship Pursuit Apex Caliber Wrestling APEX Underground (2018–present) In March 2018, it was reported that Bellic had signed a contract with APEX, and would be assigned to their developmental branch, APEX Underground, based at the APEX Training League in San Antonio, Texas. Personality Niko is very protective of his family and loved ones, particularly his cousin Roman, whom Niko constantly has to worry about: Roman has a tendency of frequently getting himself and Niko into trouble. While barely interacting with strangers, he has good manners, and he shows a softer side with those he loves. He behaves in a more mature, if not downright cautious way most of time. Despite this, what happened during the Balkan Wars, both witnessed and perpetrated by Niko, caused him to easily develop a sense of guilt, and radically alter his point of view about life as a whole: if on one side he tries avoiding confrontations, and appears regretful of his actions, on the other, he believes that killing is all he’s good at. He also has anger problems, in particular a very explosive temper when betrayal, manipulation, or loyalty are brought into play. This contrasts his willingness to help the defenseless and unfortunate, even those he does not personally know. He feels downright obliged to help those who can’t help themselves. His sense of idealism, while wounded by the wars, is still very much present, and will appear when least expected. This dual nature can make Bellic come of as an hypocrite, such as when he sympathized with the McRearys over the death of Francis McReary, despite having killed the corrupt deputy police commissioner of the LCPD. All of this may lead to someone to believe that Niko is a pessimist, believing in his ideals and his loved ones, but at the same time thinking that only the most negative outcomes will take place. Bellic even states, at one point, that he thinks of himself as off the political spectrum, very cynical of politics, and skeptical, if not disgusted at times, by American mainstream culture. Roman, in particular, constantly urges Niko to find “new reasons to live”, further backing up this claim. He has a distaste for drugs, like most other GTA protagonists, in particular Victor Vance and Carl Johnson. He also refuses alcohol whenever it’s offered to him, but enjoys a drink at the right time and the right place. Personal life Niko Bellic was born in Serbia, then a part of Yugoslavia, in 1978. He had a brother who died during one of the Bosnian Wars. He participated in some of the Yugoslav Wars himself between 1991 and 1995 as an infantryman, helicopter pilot, and tank driver. Following the end of the wars, Bellic worked for several European criminals, before joining the merchant navy and emigrating to Liberty City in 2008. He has an older cousin named Roman Bellic. In wrestling Finishing moves * Grand Theft Auto (Snap Double Underhook DDT, sometimes while swinging) * Mandible Claw * Piledriver Signature moves * Belly-to-back Backbreaker * Bicycle Kick * Black Russian Legsweep (Russian Legsweep with a metal pipe across the opponent’s throat) * Blood Money (Pendulum Lariat) * Brainbuster * Cactus Clothesline * Corner Forearm Smash followed by a Running Bulldog * Diving Elbow Drop, sometimes from the ring apron to the outside * Forearm Smash, sometimes to a kneeling opponent * Flatliner (Running STO) * Hostile Negotiation (Sleeper Hold) * Knife Edge Chop * Knee Strike to the midsection, as a counter to an oncoming opponent * Leapfrog Body Guillotine * Multiple stomps to the chest of an opponent seated in the corner or downed on the mat * Out of Commission (Vertical Suplex DDT) * Pointed Elbow Drop, sometimes from the second rope * Reverse STO, sometimes from an elevated position * Ruff Rider (Jumping Leg Lariat, sometimes while diving) * Sitout Powerbomb * Stomp to the opponent’s groin * Superplex * Thesz Press followed by multiple punches * Three Leaf Clover (Cloverleaf while kneeling on the opponent’s head) * White Russian Legsweep (Russian Legsweep with a kendo stick across the opponent’s throat) Managers * Brucie Kibbutz Nicknames * “NB” * “Nicky” * “Ice Cold Killer” * “The Yugoslav Hitman” Entrance themes * “How I Could Just Kill a Man” by Cypress Hill (AUW / XCW; also used while teaming with Carl “C.J.” Johnson) * “How I Could Just Kill a Man” by Rage Against the Machine (AU; 2018 – present) Championships and accomplishments Universal Character Association Animated Universe Wrestling * AUW Hardcore Championship (1 time) Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:UCA Wrestlers Category:XCW Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers